


Fast Car

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Facials, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lingerie, Luke in Panties, M/M, Mentions of car accident in the past, OT4, Office Sex, Panties, Princess Plug, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight Feminisation, Spitroasting, Threesome, boys in panties, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton have been married for a year when their sex life got in a way of their life long relationship. When Calum leaves for Europe they need to find someone else to fill in his place in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Got A Fast Car (Speed So Fast Felt Like I Was Drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a Mashton fic for a while now. I ended up with this. Idk I write porn. Plots are not my forte.
> 
> Title/Chapters: Jonas Blue - Fast Car ft. Dakota
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Michael is just admiring the pretty picture his husband painted on Calum's face when their barely legal lover drops the bomb. The pale man admires how the pearly white come is a nice contrast to Calum's rich brown skin. He observes how some of Ashton's load drips down the black eyelashes. Calum's pouty mouth is all red and glistening from sucking Ashton's thick cock which distracts Michael from actually listening to the boy. The older man is too busy admiring the pretty boy they just wrecked and covered in come to hear what he is saying.

"What did you say?" Michael asks the younger boy to repeat himself once he realises the brown boy said something.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Calum repeats as he drags the pad of his right pointer finger over his cheek, collecting some of Ashton's spunk along the way.

"Where are you going?" Michael enquires further as his eyes follow the path of the finger from the high cheekbone to the plump lips. He watches the Maori boy push the finger past the perfect lips, his tongue lapping at the pad and cheeks hollowing obscenely, before a small moan makes its way out of Calum's mouth. If Michael weren't 32 and just unloaded inside the young boy he would be getting hard again.

"You are so obscene." Michael remarks as the black haired boy finally pulls a finger out of his mouth before standing up from where was kneeling next to the bed. Michael waits for the younger boy to climb up the bed and curl into Ashton's side who is smiling fondly at the brown boy.

"Did you know about this?" Michael addresses Ashton, climbing up the bed as well and bracketing Calum from behind. He watches as Calum tilts his head up, offering his mouth for a kiss to Ashton. The bright haired boy watches Calum lick into Ashton's mouth for a moment or two before pulling the younger boy away from his husband and demanding a kiss for himself. He tastes like Ashton's come. Which is not surprising as his husband's load is still all over the pretty facial features of the brown skinned boy. Calum goes willingly. He is so easy for them. Opening his mouth and offering his arse for the older two men to take. But they don't only take. They also give back.

"I assumed you didn't book one way flight ticket to Munich without telling me." Ashton offers in reply before pulling Calum away from Michael and back towards his mouth.

They give a lot. Apparently also one way flight tickets to the other side of the world.

"Why?" Michael asks curiously. He doesn't remember Calum telling them about moving to Europe. But then again, their relationship, if you could have called it that, was based a lot on fucking the eighteen year old into the mattress as often as possible, and not much on them talking about anything else. Besides granting Calum his wishes, that's it.

"I'm studying German and English. It was bound to happen." Calum shrugs before latching back to Ashton's lips and spreading his legs just enough for Michael's fingers to sneak in between his asscheeks.

"For how long?" Michael enquires as he rubs the pads of his pointer and middle finger over the fucked out hole still dripping his spunk down the muscular brown thighs.

"A year." Calum moans out in between kissing Ashton's lips and humping Ashton's thigh.

"I'm gonna miss you." Michael mumbles as he kisses the back of Calum's neck, plastering himself as close to Calum's back as possible, before finally pushing his fingers inside the wet passage. They are going to give Calum one more orgasm before he leaves them.

They are such a good team, him and Ashton. They have known each other since they were babies. Michael's father and Ashton's stepfather started an IT company which later became one of the biggest IT companies in the whole Australia. Their solutions being sold all over the world and used by big companies like Coca-Cola, Apple and McDonald's. Both, Michael and Ashton thus came from money. And they definitely used that to their advantage. Their Uni days were full of partying, pretty boys, girls, booze and drugs.

It's just that their wild lifestyle didn't end up with leaving the uni.

It was Michael's 25th birthday and he was celebrating it by fucking a Victoria's Secret model and her boyfriend in the back of his brand new Maserati in which Ashton was speeding them down the highway. One hand on the wheel and the other one sneaking up the soft thighs until his fingers brushed against the bare folds and his index finger slipped inside the wet pussy.

The last thing Michael remembers is sucking on a nipple when a teasing finger was rubbing across his asshole.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in a hospital bed, Ashton's head resting in his lap.

They told him he was in an accident. That he almost died three times. That he was in a comma for three months. That he might never walk again. Ashton cried and said he was so so sorry. That he loved him and he couldn't live without him. It was all too much.

Michael first thought Ashton was sticking with him because he felt responsible for what happened to Michael. He kind of was. But then again, it was Michael who suggested the ride in the first place. Then Michael thought Ashton stuck with him out of pity. Finally, after two years of waking up safe in Ashton's embrace in the middle of the night, fantom sounds of the crash he doesn't remember cashing his dreams, and crying into his oldest friend's arms after intensive and painful physios, Michael finally started believing Ashton might have been telling the truth.

The first time Michael realised he might have been in love with Ashton as well was on his 27th birthday. He woke up at 4am in his bed, curled to Ashton's side and to the quiet snoring of the other man. He told Ashton they could try this whole dating thing next morning when Michael was sitting at the breakfast isle whilst Ashton was making them eggs for breakfast.

Three years later, Michael proposed to Ashton on older man's 31st birthday and they got married a year later. It was perfect. Or at least they thought it was.

It was a year into their marriage when it all started going wayward. They were fighting more times than actually speaking to each other. Michael didn't want them to end. They have known each other since forever. They were best friends, they trusted each other unconditionally. He was not sure he could survive if him and Ashton got divorced. They were fighters. They should be able to fix it. That's how they ended up on marriage counsellor's couch, finally speaking about the issues and finding the root of the problem. Their sex life.

Michael is quite sure that when their therapist suggested they 'spice it up' he meant like toys and maybe making a sextape. Not ending up in a dodgy nightclub fishing for a pretty young boy to take home.

They were so lucky with Calum. Handsome boy with beautiful body and full arse just begging to be pushed around. Getting off on being manhandled and pushed to the edge, never backing out. Calum who got Michael hooked on blowjobs and Ashton wrapped around his finger with a single word.

"Daddy's gonna miss you baby." Ashton whispers as he pushes his leg higher, giving Calum better angle against his leaking dick.

"Cmon baby boy, come for us." Michael encourages the youngest as he is rubbing Calum's prostate, making the brown boy whine in Ashton's mouth and grind his dick harder against Ashton's thigh.

"What a good boy." Ashton praises the Maori once he can feel a wet splash of teenager's come paint his skin. Calum had his eyes closed, some of the come still sticking to his lashes. His chest is rising fast as he is trying to recover from the second orgasm in last half hour. He winces as Michael slowly pulls his fingers out of him and the bright haired man places a pacifying kiss on the nape of his neck. Licking the sweaty skin there before biting it gently.

"We're gonna miss you." Ashton says whilst he is cleaning Calum's face with a wet wipe. When he is satisfied with his work on the pretty face he moves down to Calum's belly and his own thigh before taking a new one out of the packet and proceeding to clean Calum's thighs.

"You are going to miss someone bending for you over the desk in your office so you can fuck them whilst they are choking on Mikey's s dick. You are going to miss someone calling you Daddy and you are going to miss bossing someone around. You are not going to miss me." Calum clarifies, no bitterness behind his words. Just pointing out the truth.

"You are right. Lunch hour is not going to be the same without you." Michael agrees with the young boy in his arms. He lets Calum lean back into his embrace. Michael hooks his chin over Calum's shoulder before looking up at his husband. "We will have to find a replacement." He says against Calum's ear but addressing the older man.

"But where are we going to find another pretty boy who spreads his legs for older men so easily?" Ashton teasingly engages in the conversation.

"I might know of someone who is just perfect for you two." Calum offers.

"Ah, did you decide to stay?" Michael teases the youngest boy as his right palm presses softly on Calum's belly. Keeping him trapped against Michael's chest when the youngest wiggles around trying to get comfortable.

"There's this boy." Calum says completely ignoring Michael's question. "The word on the campus is he bent over the desk for a pass on the course."

"What makes you think he is perfect for us though?" Ashton questions him, as he presses the palm of his own hand right next to Michael's. Calum leans into it like a cat on the sun. To be honest, Michael wouldn't be surprised if he started purring.

"He's pretty eighteen year old boy who lets older men push him around if properly motivated." Calum counters before opening his eyes again and smiling at him. "He's gonna be at The Red Dragon tomorrow at 9pm. You should go and check him out."

Calum falls asleep sandwiched between Michael and Ashton who decide to wake him up and send him off with a blowjob and pancakes. And if all of their eyes are just a little bit teary when the door closes one last time behind the Maori boy, neither Ashton or Michael bring it up.

-


	2. We Gotta Make A Decision (Maybe We Will Make A Deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, this was supposed to be 2 short chapters yet here we are.
> 
> I'm a bit sick ATM so sorry for any mistakes left.

Luke is everything Calum promised. Young, tall, blond and even has a lip ring. Also he is very pretty. He is really really pretty and Michael is absolutely sure that Luke is one of the prettiest boys he has ever seen. He is most definitely the prettiest boy him and Ashton tried to lure in their apartment and they had their fair share of pretty boys jump into their marital bed before Calum came along.

It is Friday night so the place is packed. The Red Dragon is nothing fancy, just a local pub with a club in the basement. The place is located on the edge of the campus and just around the corner from one of the Clifford & Irwin offices so it's often filled with students and employees from the nearby office. It's not their first time being there. In fact, they have picked up Calum a floor lower from where they are sitting right now almost a year ago.

The brown boy was celebrating his eighteenth birthday and was well on his way to drinking himself into the oblivion when Michael spotted him. Him and Ashton managed to separate the birthday boy from his group of friends and held him tight between their bodies as they danced the night away.

They have made sure Calum was sober enough to understand what was going on before he followed them into the cab and from there into their apartment. Calum most definitely knew what he was doing when he was down on his knees, mouth full of dick and his fingernails leaving a pink trail marks down Michael's milky skin.

The boy was not even gone for a day but Michael had to admit to himself he missed him. Thinking about Calum reminded him why exactly him and Ashton were spending their Friday evening in a middle class pub when they could easily afford something more expensive in the first place. One look to the side confirmed to Michael that Ashton was intrigued by Luke as much if not even more than he was. The older man had that glint in his eyes that Michael associated with rough kisses and dirty words.

Michael moves his gaze away form his husband to observe the pretty blond laughing at the joke one of his friends told him as he is nursing his second pint of the night. They have been here since 8:45pm, securing a table by the window with a great view on the entrance and bar. Their eyes following Luke's every move ever since he entered the place five minutes past the hour. They were here to secure a business. They were not letting their investment run away before they got to assess it properly.

"Should we take him for a test ride?" Michael addresses Ashton, his eyes not leaving Luke.

"I would love to." Ashton replies before drinking the rest of his Jack and standing up. "I'm gonna take him downstairs. You know the drill." He says before making sure there are no wrinkles on his expensive shirt and $500 black trousers. "Do I look expensive enough?" He says as he adjusts the Rolex on his wrist.

"Will do." Michael says after giving him a look over. He tilts his chin up, meeting Ashton's lips halfway across the table in a kiss.

"I love you." The older man whispers once pulling away from Michael's soft cherry red lips.

"I love you too." Michael smiles fondly. He quickly gazes at his husband's left hand and subconsciously rubs against his own bare ring finger. His wedding band safely tucked inside the velvet box next to Ashton's back at home. "Go get us a pretty boy."

"One pretty boy for my beautiful husband coming right up." Ashton smiles softly at Michael, pecking his lips one more time, before standing up straight and turning his back to the table.

Michael observes him make his way across the pub and towards Luke. He watches how Ashton discreetly presses himself to Luke's back, wrapping one of his arms around the slim hips, making sure to show off the expensive watch on his wrist. He can see Luke look at the watch before he turns his head enough to check Ashton's profile. He watches pretty pink lips pull into a smile as he willingly follows Ashton towards the stairs that lead to the club in the basement, his pint forgotten on the table among the other empty and half empty glasses his friends left there. No one seems to notice Luke's sudden disappearance.

The green eyed man sips on his drink as he observes the clock tick the minutes by over the bar. It's been 10 minutes since Ashton left with Luke and Michael throws back the last couple of drops of the drink before placing the glass back down and standing up. He makes his way down the narrow staircase, plastering himself to the wall a couple of times to let the people pass him on their way up to the upstairs pub.

The place downstairs is small. There is a tiny bar area and a dance floor just big enough to not feel claustrophobic but small enough to fill in quickly. The DJ is currently playing The Weeknd track as Michael searches the room for his husband. He finds him in the middle of surprisingly packed dance floor, his arms tightly wrapped around Luke's neck as he is guiding them to the sound of the sultry track. The bright haired boy expertly makes his way towards the pair, trying to avoid getting hit by some of the most passionate dancers.

Once he is within arms reach, he tries to catch Ashton's eye who's currently whispering into Luke's ear. The older man doesn't notice him until Michael is almost right behind Luke's back. However, once Ashton does acknowledge Michael, his lips spread into a wonderful smile. That's a good sign. It means that Ashton likes Luke and Luke must be liking Ashton back to some extend if the tight grip the younger boy has on his husband is anything to go by. Michael holds eye contact with Ashton as his husband whispers something into the twink's ear. He gets worried for a moment as he sees Luke stop dancing. However, Luke only stands still for a couple of moments before he gives a small nod into Ashton's neck and reassumes his dancing.

Once Ashton sends Michael an approving smile, the bright haired man closes the small distance between himself and the young boy. He presses his front to the broad shoulders Michael would love to see from above when he is fucking into the pale boy from behind. For now, he settles for gentle squeeze of Luke's narrow hips before pressing his lower half to the boy's behind. It's not as full as Calum's but Michael would love to spread it with his palms until it showed him a pretty small hole hiding there anyway.

The DJ switches the song into one of the Calvin Harris big summer tracks and Michael presses himself even closer to Luke's back, the blond now trapped between two older men doesn't seem to mind as he keeps on grinding back and forth and causing Michael's dick to get hard at the friction. Michael shows his approval by slipping his palms lower and lower until his thumbs are just peeking behind the waistline of Luke's jeans. The green eyed man tilts his head to the side to be met with his husband's smiling face staring at him. Ashton loosens his grip on the younger boy's neck in favour of sliding his arms lower until his hands are full of firm ass cheeks. The movement causes Luke to whimper and grind into the older man's crotch, his head now resting on Ashton's shoulder. Michael grins at Ashton before he is tilting his head forward, sandwiching Luke in between the dirty kiss they are exchanging.

The kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds as the tight pressure from both sides is making it hard for Luke to breathe. Michael separates his lips from his husband's in favour of pecking Luke's cheek and then burying his nose back into the nape of the tall boy, licking at the sweaty skin there before peppering it with butterfly kisses.

The bright haired man lets his right hand slowly slip inside Luke's jeans, moving slowly and waiting for any sign of discomfort to pull back. Just it doesn't come. By the time Calvin is turning into Disclosure Michael already has a whole hand down the younger boy's trousers, his fingers gently outlining the half hard dick before squeezing it tightly. He can feel his husband's crotch press against his knuckles from the other side and he can feel Ashton has not been left unaffected. Michael continues to grind his half hard dick against the crack of Luke's butt, whilst trying to keep some kind of rhythm to his hand's movement. He leaves one last kiss on the now wet and slightly pink back of Luke's head before moving to the crook of Luke's neck where he mouths at the pale skin before biting gently into it.

Michael's action causes Luke to moan as he throws his head back, eyes closed in pleasure. Michael finds his husband's gaze again, raising his pierced eyebrow in question before Ashton gives him a small nod. Right. Time to take Luke home and test just how compatible the blond is with their bedroom needs. Michael distances himself a little from Luke, pulling his hand out of teen's trousers and placing both palms back on the slim hips as his nose traces the fine hair at the back of the blond's neck. He can see Ashton talking into Luke's ear but the music is too loud for him to hear what exactly is being said. However, he can feel Luke's knees go weak at a particular moment and the green eyed man smiles to himself as he is quite sure they are most definitely taking the blond home.

Ashton is the one who pulls away first. He takes a step back before grabbing for Luke's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Luke blindly grabs behind himself and Michael catches his hand before they can get lost in the crowd. They make it out of the place in no time, using the back door to jump straight into the waiting car. Michael and Ashton don't usually use it for those purposes, finding cabs as efficient, but they are here to impress. Ashton holds the door of slick black Mercedes S-Class Saloon with tinted windows open for Luke before following him inside himself. Michael is the last to climb inside the dark interior of the car that is on its way towards their apartment as soon as the door has closed behind Michael.

The ride is not long, just over ten minutes and Michael can't help but search for Ashton's hand in the dark car. The older man is leaning towards the blond, whispering something too quietly for Michael to hear but squeezing his hand once their fingers find themselves on the smooth leather seats. Michael squeezes Ashton's hand back before leaning towards the window and observing the city. He watches as they drive past the company headquarters before making a sharp turn left and after a couple of minutes driving into the underground garages of their apartment complex. The driver stops just in front of the elevator and Michael leans forward to say a quiet thank you to the driver and to also retrieve the key from the man.

Michael only realises Luke hasn't really seen his face once they are all pilled in the private elevator and Michael is pushing the keycard into the designated place. The elevator is completely covered in mirrors and Michael smiles at the spot on the door where Calum once creamed all over as soon as Michael finally touched his bare dick after hours of dirty dancing and foreplay in the private club. He remembers Ashton trying to clean the mess but they have probably not fooled their cleaning lady who was way too aware and used to dealing with wet spots all over the Clifford-Irwin residence.

When Michael turns around he is met with Luke standing close to Ashton, the older man gently stroking his cheek as he smiles fondly at him. Michael can tell Ashton is enchanted by Luke. It's hard not to be. Now that Michael finally ha s a close look at him he can't really blame Ashton.

Luke looks so young under the elevator light. His cheeks are tinted a faint shade of pink, the black ring glistening in the corner of his bottom lip and his big dos eyes are the prettiest shade of blue Michael has ever seen. There is no traces of stubble on the pale skin and his hair is styled into a messy fringe that makes the blue eyed boy look even younger than eighteen. Michael is too distracted observing the perfect shape of Luke's nose and then the arch of his thin pink lips to realise he is being spoken to.

He gets thrown out of his trans by a ring over the door that indicates they arrived at their destination which causes him to look over at his husband who is smiling expectantly at him.

"What?" Michael says as he makes his way out of the elevator, kicking his shoes off at the shoe rack before making his way into the living room.

"I was telling Luke how we cannot wait to spend some quality time with him." Ashton repeats himself.

Michael turns around and is met for the first time face to face with the blond boy. He can see he is checking him out, probably curious about the mysterious man who was grabbing for his dick on the dark dance floor. It looks like he is not disappointed by what he sees as his lips form a friendly smile on his pretty face.

"Yeah. Such a pretty boy. Can't wait to have some fun with him." Michael smirks, not breaking the eye contact with now blushing teen as he replies to Ashton's statement.

"I was telling him how he can leave at any time if he feels uncomfortable. And how we will stop immediately if he doesn't want to do something." Ashton continues.

"We will do whatever the Princess wants." Michael confirms, still not breaking the eye contact with the blond.

"Are you familiar with the colour system?" Ashton directs his question to the blond who finally breaks the eye contact with the green eyed man to turn towards the oldest.

"Yeah, read means stop." Luke slowly breathes out. He laces his fingers willingly as Ashton grabs for his hand. The older man smiles at the youngest before kissing the knuckles of Luke's left hand.

"How about we take this to the bedroom." Ashton suggests, waiting for the nod from the other boy before pulling him into the direction of his and Michael's bedroom.

Michael trails after them and leaves Ashton to adjust the lightning as he makes his way towards the wardrobe. He likes Luke so far. He is young and pretty and eager. And Michael can tell Ashton likes him as well. He really hopes the blond will come through on Calum's promise.

Michael slides aside the mirror doors inside the bedroom to reveal another room that was turned into the closet. He doesn't take long, he knows exactly where it is. Right next to the box of brand new leather shoes Ashton bought for himself there is a big black shopping bag with three silver lines that represent the logo of the famous high end department store in the city. There is a big black satin bow at the top of it, closing the bag together. Michael grabs for the satin handles and feels the weight of two pale green boxes with black print and one red velvet box with golden letters curve the bottom of the bag. This was meant to be for Calum but the teen left before they could use it. Michael can't help but feel like something is missing as he makes his way out of the closed. And it's not the smaller box tucked safely in the top drawer next to the lube and their frequently used sex toys.

He carefully closes the door behind himself and gets caught staring into the reflection of his muscular husband kissing the younger boy. He remembers making Calum watch himself getting fucked on all fours and smiles at the fond memory before turning towards the California king bed. He reclaims his position behind Luke, hooking his chin on the broad shoulder, as he observes the kiss. He feels Luke's head pull back as he turns his head to the side and smiles at Michael.

"I want to kiss you." Luke says with hooded eyes, his sight on Michael's cherry reds.

"Soon." Michael gives the teen a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away. "We would love you to wear something for us." The green eyed man says, looking at Luke and waiting for his reaction.

Luke pulls his brows into a frown, turning around in Ashton's embrace so that he is now back to chest with the older man. However, the frown disappears as soon as the blond notices the black bag with the famous logo on it. He nods in approval and Michael passes the bag to the younger boy. He watches the blond trying to peer inside the box but his fingers get lightly smacked away.

"No peaking. The bathroom is that way." Ashton says as he points towards the door next to the ones that lead to the hallway.

Michael joins Ashton's side as they watch the blond make his way towards the bathroom. Only when the door closes with a soft click does Ashton turn around and starts unbuttoning Michael's shirt whilst trying to peck his husband's lips as many times as possible.

"I love you." The older whispers in between the kisses whilst his fingers work quickly on the shirt that is now falling down on the floor.

"I love you too." Michael replies before starting to work on his trousers as Ashton makes a quick work of his own clothing. Once they are both wearing nothing but their boxers, Ashton gently pushes Michael on the bed and helps the younger man move further up the bed until Michael's back hits the headboard, plush pillows softening the impact.

Ashton straddles Michael's lap, holding the green eyed man's head gently behind his ears, as he crashes their lips together into a soft kiss. No tongue or teeth making an appearance. Just two sets of soft lips meeting in the middle, pressing against each other, as Ashton slowly grinds down against Michael's hard dick. The younger man whines in distress as Ashton finally pulls away just to reach out towards the nightstand where a small blue box is sitting just in front of their wedding photo. Ashton repositions himself back on his husband's lap and proceeds to open the box before sliding the smaller ring down Michael's pale finger. He leaves a trail of soft kisses where the platinum band meets the skin before taking the bigger ring out of its place in the box as well and placing it on his own finger before putting the box back on the table.

Michael slowly spreads his legs to allow Ashton to accommodate himself in between them. The older is leaving a trail of kisses on his way, paying special attention to now barely visible scars across Michael's chest before showing his love to the small soft belly that is bulging just over the elastic band of younger man's boxer briefs.

Ashton is now lying flat on his belly, his big palms pushing Michael's thighs upwards and bending them at the knees. He just placed a couple of butterfly kisses on the damaged skin there as they hear the water in the bathroom turn on.

"How are we going to do this?" Ashton enquires, looking into his husband's green eyes before biting into the soft flesh of Michael's thigh who moans at the feeling.

"I'm not fucking him with a rubber." Michael replies before arching his back at the feeling of teeth scratching his skin.

"If tonight is a success, we will book him in with Dr. H first thing tomorrow." Ashton promises as he moves his attention to the other thigh.

"He better be smooth like a baby. I wanna eat that ass." Michael continues as he shifts his hips to get Ashton better access to his inner thigh. The older man just hums against the pale skin, continuing on sucking there as Michael continues. "I bet you want him to suck you. Have you seen his mouth? That boy will have no issues swallowing you whole. And then you can cream his pretty face. I bet he would love that. He looks the type." Michael continues, eliciting a moan out of Ashton who now abandoned the soft delicious thighs in favour of climbing back up to meet his husband's lips in a kiss.

Before Ashton can even think of a reply a soft click of the door closing causes both of the men to turn their heads towards the bathroom door where Luke is shyly leaning back against them.

They are left speechless at the sight of Luke glowing in the dim bedroom light. He looks absolutely ethereal with his pale complexion. Creamy stockings ending just over the teen's knees in a lacy trim are showing just how long Luke's legs actually are. The matching in colour satin panties are nicely bulged at the front and a sight of Luke in expensive lingerie reminds Michael of what he forgot to buy. Garter belt. The image of garter belt linking the satin panties and the stockings which will most definitely have to be bought in larger size smacks Michael right in the face as he grabs for his clothed dick, giving it a quick squeeze before moving his sight further up the narrow hips and broad torso all the way up to the pretty face.

"Do you like it?" Luke asks shyly, slowly removing himself from the door and cautiously making his way towards the bed. Michael watches as the diamonds and sapphires on the simple tiara placed on top of the blonde locks reflect some of the light that got caught in them. Michael has to admit this boy was made for wearing expensive rocks. The diamonds make him look even more ethereal than he already is when the sapphires match with his eyes perfectly.

"Princess, you are beautiful." Michael hears himself speak up which causes Luke to shyly avert his gaze from the two men as he stops at the foot of the bed.

"Baby boy." Michael can hear his husband call softly to the blond who slowly turns his gaze back to the men laying on the bed. His eyes shine as if they recognise the tone and Michael can see him stand up straighter at Ashton's words. "Be a darling and turn around for us." Ashton says in a soft voice that makes Luke go weak at the knees again.

Michael and Ashton watch as Luke slowly turns his back to the husbands to admire his backside. Michael was right. Luke's butt is smaller and the panties do not fit properly. He will need a new set of those as well. And grater belt. Michael must not forget that when going into the famous shop the next time. Also maybe pick another colour. The creamy colour was picked for the beautiful brown skin. Michael thinks Luke would look absolutely sinful in black. Maybe they should pick up the choker to match the tiara on blond's hand as well.

"Cmon baby boy, join us." Ashton pats the space between him and Michael that was left unoccupied once the older rolled off his husband.

They both watch as the youngest boy slowly crawls up the bed, looking from Ashton to Michael, not sure which way he should go.

"Come here baby boy." Ashton makes the decision for him as he spreads his legs for the blond to crawl in between them until he is pressed flush to Ashton's torso. Luke is lifting himself over the older man, his palms resting on Ashton's shoulders, tilting his head down until their noses are gently touching each other. Michael watches as Ashton puts his big hands on teen's small arse, his palms swallowing the firm flesh underneath it. Luke might not have the fullness that Calum possesses bust he still has a nice handful.

"How do you like me, Daddy." Luke whispers against Ashton's lips, making the older man growl before he lurches forward and attacks Luke's lips. Michael watches as Luke goes willingly, and gives another squeeze to his now almost fully hard dick. The blond is soon pulling away though, turning his head towards Michael and blinking his big doe eyes into the bright haired man's direction. Michael smirks as he knows what is going to happen next. They all make the same mistake.

"Don't you wanna play with me too, Daddy?" Luke addresses Michael. Before the other guy can even open the mouth a loud smack is echoing through the room, followed by a surprised yelp and a moan. Luke's gives Ashton what could only be described as betrayed look before he realises something. The blond reaches behind himself to grab for the hand that smacked his butt and brings it closer to his face.

"You are married." Luke frowns as he notices the wedding band on Ashton's ring finger. The blond turns his head around to face Michael before searching tor the green eyed man's left hand. His eyes travel down to where it is cupping Michael's cock through the black boxers and Luke uses his right hand to reach for Michael's hand. He inspects the ring on his hand before redirecting his attention back to Ashton's. "You are married. To each other." Luke states as his eyes flicker from one ring to the other curiously.

"Does it bother you?" Ashton addresses the teen who redirects his attention back to the oldest man.

"No. If it doesn't bother you then why should it bother me, Daddy." Luke states nonchalantly as he lets both hands go in favour of grabbing for Ashton's shoulders again.

"You gonna be good for us baby boy?" Ashton whispers into Luke's ear, rubbing his nose across the pale cheek in the process.

"I'm gonna be so good for you Daddy." Luke whispers back before grinding his arse down on the half hard dick digging into his asscheeks.

"Yeah? What are you gonna let us do to you baby boy?" It's hard to speak for the older man now as the pretty blond on top of him keeps on rubbing his arse against his cock.

"Whatever you want Daddy." Luke moans teasingly in reply. "I will let you spread my legs and play with my arse. I will let you tease my dick. I will let you shove your fat dick down my throat." Luke smiles at the two moans echoing through the room before turning his head towards Michael. "What do you want to do with me?" The blond addresses the green eyed man.

"How about you let me eat that pretty arse of yours whilst you are sucking Ashton off Princess?" Michael offers in reply and smirks at the whine escaping the teen's mouth. The bright haired man lifts himself from where he was popped against the pillows and makes his way behind Luke who is still between Ashton's spread and bent legs. He can feel Ashton's right hand move from the butt cheek further up and then inside the satin panties.

"Fuck Mikey." Ashton moans once the tips of his fingers slid down the crack. "He is so smooth."

"How about we slid those panties off and get him on all fours? A dick down his throat and a tongue up his arse." Michael suggests as he himself traces the edges of the expensive lingerie.

"That sounds perfect." Ashton replies before kissing down Luke's pale neck and biting into the junction of blond's neck and shoulder. "What do you say baby boy?" Ashton pulls back from the delicious skin to address the youngest boy. He is cupping Luke's cheek as he waits for the blue eyed boy to open his eyes.

"I wanted to suck your dick from the moment you approached me at that pub." Luke admits, big honest eyes staring right back at the hazel ones.

"Yeah?" Ashton enquires as he softly caresses Luke's cheek who leans into it like a cat.

"Yeah Daddy, can I please suck your dick? I can feel it rub against my arse and it feels so big. It's gonna feel so good in my mouth and down my throat Daddy. Please Daddy, can I?" Luke begs prettily.

Ashton smiles at the younger boy's words before he pushes his left hand down Luke's panties and slowly starts pushing the creamy material down the blond's arse. Once the panties are down to Luke's knees, Michael pulls the blond further down the bed and the teen lets himself be pulled down on his belly easily.

So eager to be pushed around.

Michael firstly takes care of the panties, throwing them over the edge of the bed before he slowly pulls first left and then right stocking down the long long pale legs. Once he is done with them, he places a gentle kisses just over the crook of Luke's knees, making the blond giggle at the tickling sensation.

"Gonna take my boxers off now, want you on all fours once I'm done with it Princess." Michael instructs as he places a kiss first on the left and then on the right soft globe before pulling back to remove the last piece of his clothing. He can hear a rustling sound coming from higher up the bed and he assumes Ashton is doing the same.

When Michael crawls back on the bed he is met with a beautiful sight of his husband lifted up on his knees as he is stroking a gentle hand down the pale locks. Michael observes the light reflect in the diamonds and sapphires still safely placed on teen's head before following his husband's gaze. Luke is licking and occasionally sucking on the base of Ashton's cock whilst holding the gaze with the older man.

"Can I suck you now Daddy?" Luke begs prettily with what Michael assumes are the biggest blue eyes he has ever seen.

"I don't know baby." Ashton replies softly, moving one of his hands from the soft locks to cup the pale cheek. "I don't think you deserve it yet."

"Please Daddy. I will be such a good boy for you. You can fuck my throat." The blond offers before whining at the sting of a slap Michael delivered to one of the naked globes.

"Don't be so pushy Princess. You will suck his dick when he says you can. Go back to what you were doing." Michael commands before spreading Luke's legs and pressing himself flush against the pretty arse. He leans forward to meet his husband in a kiss over Luke's nicely arched back. He lets Ashton's tongue play with his for a moment or two before pulling back just enough so they can both observe Luke press open mouthed kisses to the base of Ashton's dick that is now fully hard and rubbing against Luke's chin.

"He must be so good at sucking cock." Michael observes as he watches Luke flick his tongue against Ashton's skin.

"Do you think he can handle having his arse eaten and sucking cock at the same time?" Ashton asks as he is pushing the tiara just a little bit higher up the blond's head to avoid it from poking him into the belly.

"We should find out." Michael replies, lifting his chin up and pressing one last kiss to his husband's mouth before pulling back. Michael scoots back down the spread legs until he has the perfect view on the soft globes.

"Let's see what do we have here." Michael mutters under his breath before parting the pale globes. "Fuck Ash, you were right. He is smooth as a baby." The green eyed man salivates at the sight. Once the soft flesh was pulled apart it revealed the tiniest little asshole he has ever seen. Whilst Calum's was of a dark pink colour, Luke's is the palest rose he has ever seen. Of course boy as pretty as Luke would have the prettiest hole as well. Michael traces his right thumb finger over the wrinkled muscle and feels it clench when he presses the finger over it.

"So Mikey, what do you say?" Ashton's voice makes Michael look away from the pretty sight and back to his husband. He can hear soft whining coming from the teen and he is quite sure if Ashton wouldn't be keeping his head pressed flush against his pelvis the teen would be begging to suck a dick.

"Babe, you should come to this side sometimes. He has the prettiest little asshole I have ever seen on a twink." Michael replies as he is massaging the pale cheeks, feeling the soft flesh up before pulling it apart and then pushing it back together.

"Yeah? Pretty enough to let him suck my dick?" Ashton enquires as he loosens his grip on the locks, Luke using the opportunity to lick as much of Ashton's dick as the angle will allow him

"Pretty enough to let him deep throat you babe." Michael confirms and smirks at the quietest little "Please Daddy" Luke managed to choke out.

"Hmmm, I don't know about sucking yet Lukey." The oldest smiles fondly at the frustrated growl that lets the teen's mouth.

"Cmon Ash, that boy is dying to suck dick. Let him have some fun." Michael smiles at the way Luke gratefully pushes his arse back into Michael's hands.

"Well, no sucking yet but go wild with licking." Ashton finally decides and loosens his grip on the soft hair. A soft "Thank you Daddy" can be heard before a slurping sound of a tongue and mouth working a dick fills the room.

Michael redirects his attention back to the blond's arse after that. Pulling the cheeks wide apart and examining the pretty asshole one more time before diving in. He moans at the first touch of his tongue against the hairless skin. He absolutely loves rimming. He especially loves rimming pretty twinks with shaven arses and tinny little assholes. Because no matter how shy they are, Michael can get them to loose their mind when he works them open with his tongue. He loves feeling the muscle get looser and looser until they are ready for the first penetration. They moan so prettily when Michael works them with his skilled tongue until they are a dripping mess. Their pretty dicks leaking precome and holes shining with Michael's saliva. They are so turned on that by the time Michael introduces a lubed up finger they open up for it as if they were born for riding dick.

Michael laps his tongue one more time against the pink flesh before he pulls back. "I want him to ride my face." Michael addresses Ashton who apparently now allowed Luke to suck just the tip of his cock, holding the rest of it in his big palms to prevent Luke to sneak his mouth any lower.

As soon as Michael's words leave his mouth, Ashton pulls the cock out of Luke's mouth who whines in protest which in turn earns him another smack from Michael.

"Don't be a brat. Cmon, want you to sit on my face as I play with that pretty asshole some more." Michael directs the younger boy before removing himself from Luke completely and lying on his back next to Ashton. He watches from his place how Ashton guides the younger boy to straddle Michael's chest before Michael takes it over by guiding Luke's hips until the blond's arse is just inches apart from his face. Michael places a kiss to each of the cheeks before spreading his legs to accommodate Ashton in between them.

"What a pretty arse." Michael praises before spreading the pale cheeks again and admiring the now slightly pinker hole clench at the cold air it was just exposed to. He drags his flat tongue over the hole a couple of times, feeling the teen on top of him trying to push further down. He slides his palms back up to the narrow hips, grabbing them tightly and preventing the blond to move any further down in his chase for wet tongue against his needy arse.

Michael circles his tongue against Luke's entrance, making sure to avoid any penetration, before flattening and dragging his tongue all the way from the blond's balls, over the hole and then further up the crack. He repeats the process a couple of times, Luke's thighs starting to tremble more and more under the iron grip Michael has on him. Wanting to chase the tongue but unable to do so. Being left to take what's given to him, teasing tongue tracing and licking over his entrance before moving away.

"Please Mikey." The teen begs prettily as the older man takes his time licking his balls instead of his arse. Luke's request is fulfilled a couple of seconds later as Michael licks back to the wet asshole and finally pushes his tongue inside.

"Oh, oh, oh." A high pitched moan can be hard from above as Luke is forced to go with the pace Michael introduced. He can't do much but clench and relax his hole in rhythm of Michael's tongue. Licking inside before pulling back and teasing Luke by dragging the tip of his tongue over the muscle but not pushing inside.

Michael is absolutely loving it. Making Luke addicted to his tongue just to force him into following his pace. He loves how he reduced him to the whining mess of a boy who can only think of how to get a tongue is inside his arse. How all he can think of is spreading his legs wide enough so that Michael can eat him out. The primal need of chasing orgasm driving him to push his hips against the strong grip in search of wet tongue against his hole. He is squirming wildly on top of Michael's face and the older man indulges him by spitting up on his hole and then pushing the liquid inside.

Luke moans obscenely at the feeling and Michael smirks as he pulls away from now absolutely spit dripping hole to address Ashton. "Can't you like choke him on your dick or something? He is so noisy." His words only causing the blond to try and push his arse even harder against Michael's face.

"Please Daddy, please. I will be so good I promise! Let me suck your dick!" Luke is now absolutely sobbing with need and Michael is seriously impressed how Luke avoided touching his own dick so far. But then again, Luke is their perfect little boy so of course he wouldn't dream of touching his own dick.

"Cmon baby boy, let's see how wide you can open that pretty mouth of yours." Ashton encourages the young boy who whines happily before lurching forward a bit.

Michael waits for a minute, a calming finger tracing the pink asshole, as he is listening to Ashton praise the teen's sucking skills. Once the older man moans "Fuck Luke, almost there." Michael guides the shaking hips back and once he hears Ashton curse loudly and a faint choking sound from Luke, he resumes his tongue fucking. Michael is slowly loosening his grip on the narrow hips until his hold on them is completely gone. This causes Luke to press back against Michael's face and the bright haired man lets himself be smothered by the soft flesh of Luke's arse. He fucks Luke's hole with his tongue miercilesly as the boy on top of him is trying to decide whether he'd rather choke on a dick or ride the tongue.

Michael is not holding back, his now free hands are spreading Luke wide, his thumbs pulling his sloppy hole apart so that Michael can lick in deeper. He needs to push Luke's arse back from his face every so often in order to not suffocate under the pale arse.

"Fuck Mikey, I think it's time for the grand finale." Ashton says before pulling Luke back from Michael's face.

The young boy is clearly unhappy by the turn of events as he has now lost all contact from Michael who climbed from underneath Luke to reposition himself back behind the pale arse.

"Stop complaining. One would think the cock down your throat would make you happy but I guess not. Well, then I'll just come all over your face instead down your throat." Ashton scolds the blond before harshly tugging the teen off his dick which is now absolutely drenched in saliva that is dripping down his balls. "Such a messy boy." Ashton says fondly as he smears some of the saliva dripping from the corners of Luke's mouth across his bottom lip before pushing his thumb inside.

"Should we cream him at the same time?" Ashton looks over Luke's back towards Michael who is spreading Luke's cheek with one hand as the other is furiously jacking his cock.

"No, wanna see you cream his face first." Michael says in reply.

"Ok babe, here we come. Luke, lift your face up." Ashton directs to the teen before pointing his cockhead between the blond eyebrows. He watches the teen close his eyes and open his mouth wide in hopes of catching some of Ashton's still warm spunk onto his tongue. Michael watches in fascination as his husband closes his eyes, throwing his head back in a loud moan before spurting his load all over the pale skin, making sure to paint both eyelids and then finish off on Luke's left cheek.

"Fuck babe, you painted him so beautifully." Michael moans before trying to pull apparat Luke's hole as wide as possible with one finger as he directs the flow of his spunk to the rosy asshole which seems to be eagerly clenching at the feeling of the wet come painting the wrinkling entrance, some of it dripping down the perineum. As soon as Michael is done emptying his balls he bends down, licking the still warm come that trickled down the still full balls and all the way up to the the perineum until his tongue reaches the wet entrance. The older man licks the teen's hole, digging his tongue inside the winking arse to chase the taste of himself. He only pulls away once he is no longer able to taste any of his bitter spunk on or in teen's arse.

He was so preoccupied with cleaning the boy up that he didn't even realise Ashton left the bed. The older man is now crawling next to Michael, opening the other box hidden in their drawer, to reveal a small but plug with a heart shaped base filled with sapphire to match the tiara still placed on top of Luke's head.

Michael spreads Luke's cheeks as wide as they will go before Ashton places the sharp bullet tip of dripping wet steel against the needy hole.

"Here we go, one more gem for a pretty the Princess. Now both, your head and your arse are heavy with rocks worth more than half this city." Michael says as he watches Ashton slowly fill the blond up with the plug. He only releases his hold on the cheeks once him and Ashton get a good eyeful of blue rock resting against the pale flesh. Once Michael releases the soft cheeks he reaches between Luke's spread legs to grab for his dick. He forms a firm fist around the base of it before instructing the younger boy to fuck it until he creams it with his teen spunk.

It doesn't take long. Luke has been on edge for so long now that he only has to fuck into Michael's fist a couple of times before he is busting all over the skilled fingers and expensive bed sheets.

"What a good boy." Ashton praises Luke as he guides him on his back, avoiding the wet spot he just created. "Fuck, you look so good with my spunk all over your face and a plug up your tight arse."

"Was I a good boy?" Luke asks quietly, his eyes hooded with sleep and exhaustion.

"So so so good baby." Michael affirms him as he places a soft kiss on the edge of Luke's cheek where Ashton's load left unmarked spot.

"I liked it as well. We should do this again." Luke yawns cutely.

"We'd love that Luke. And next time, we are filling you with more than steel up your arse." Michael promises with a kiss on the come stained lips.

"I'm gonna get us a towel." Ashton says as Luke hums in reply, already half asleep.

Michael waits for Ashton to be gone before grabbing for his phone to film Luke's sleeping body. He starts at his rifled hair, the fringe still pushed down by the tiara, before moving down the cum stained face and then quickly skipping Luke's body to take a good video of the blue gem peeking from in between pale cheeks. He sends the video before he can overthink it to the well memorised number. He hopes the other boy still uses it.

It doesn't take long to get a reply.

"You know how I feel about Cartier :("

"There were La Perla panties and stockings involved as well. Getting him garter belt ASAP :)"

":("

"It could be all yours as well, my handsome boy."

Michael turns his phone off after that as Ashton comes back into the room.

"We are keeping him." Michael says as his husband climbs back in the bed.

"We are babe. He is perfect." Ashton seals the deal with the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants to see some office sex?


	3. We Go Cruising Entertain Ourselves (City Lights Lay Out Before Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter is what I had in mind when I started this fic but then chapter 1 and 2 happened.
> 
> I just wanted some office smut really...
> 
> I wrote this last night and edited it between the breaks this morning so I hope this makes as much sense to you as it does to me. Warning for editing on iPad so weird autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> Do let me know what you think of this x

"You have a visitor Mr. Ashton. Mr. Michael said I should let him in." Ashton's secretary tells him when the older man grabs for the handle of his office door.

"Thank you, Rachel. You can take an early lunch. I won't be needing you until after 2pm when we have that monthly meeting."

"If you say so, Mr. Ashton." Rachel winks at him as she packs her stuff and makes a dash for the doors.

Ashton waits until the elevator door closes behind her before checking the clock over his secretary's desk. Midday. Michael should be done with his own meeting just about now but might take him some time to make his way from the offices on the other side of the building. Ashton might just get this party started on his own.

Just as expected, as he opens the door to his office he is met wit a sight of Luke sitting in the office chair behind the desk. He is wearing white oxford shirt and a tie Ashton is quite sure he nicked from their wardrobe. But then again, what is theirs is Luke's and seeing Luke wear their stuff makes Ashton even hornier.

"Hi baby boy, how are you?" Ashton asks as he makes his way across the office until he is standing behind the chair and bending over it to kiss the top of the blond hair.

"Hi Ashton. Michael said I should pay you a visit but to go to your office instead of his." The blond twists his neck uncomfortably in order to be able to see Ashton.

Ashton can't help but snort at the reason why exactly Michael sent him to his office. He remembers it as if it was yesterday. A couple of months ago Michael was fucking Calum against his office door so hard they broke the damn door and Clifford senior prohibited anyone from fixing Michael's door. So yeah, Ashton guesses Michael's office is not appropriate place for their midday office fuck.

"Cmon baby, stand up. Want to give you a proper kiss." Ashton says as he rolls the chair away from the desk and watches as Luke stands up and leans against the edge of the table instead. The older man is absolutely lost for words as he sees just what exactly is Luke wearing. Now that the table is no longer obscuring Ashton's view, he can see the teen is wearing obscenely short plaid skirt and black stockings, the straps of garter belt clearly visible due the short length of the skirt.

 

"Fuck, baby boy." Ashton curses as he sits down in a chair himself, his fingers pulling for the straps of suspender belt keeping the black stockings up the long smooth legs.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Luke teases as he turns around, his palms now placed on the middle of the table as he bends over the edge of the table. The short skirt is riding up with the movement and as Luke lays his upper body on the wooden desk, his bare arse is revealed to Ashton. The teen spreads his legs a bit, giving the older man a perfect view of the expensive princess plug resting snugly in between the pale cheeks.

"Fuck, baby boy. So pretty." Ashton moans at the sight. He reaches his hands forward again to gaze his fingertips against the straps keeping the stockings up. He gently pulls on the elastic as he coaxes Luke back on his lap with his words. "Cmon, baby boy. Sit on Daddy's lap."

Luke goes willingly as always. He lifts himself on his hands before pushing away from the table. Ashton rolls forward in his office chair until Luke is completely trapped between him and the table. The skirt has now covered the bare buttocks again and Ashton is a bit sad he can no longer see the expensive gem shining in his office's light.

"Michael said I should pay you a visit." Luke says as he plops himself down on Ashton's lap, his back to older man's chest. A soft whine leaves his lips as Ashton grabs for his hips roughly and buckles his crotch up against Luke's arse.

"Did he now." Ashton whispers in teen's neck as his hands are currently playing with the edges of black laced stockings. He is tracing his fingers against the edges before slowly moving them upwards until he reaches the edge of the short skirt just to slide them back down. He can feel the blond tremble under his touch and he smirks as he grabs for Luke's knees, spreading them wide open, until they are falling over the arm rests and bracketing Ashton's legs. The older man slowly moves the palms of his hands inside the soft thighs, avoiding the pretty pink cock, as his fingers of right hand bypass hairless balls and slip between the crack until the pointer and index finger are pressing against the sapphire heart, moving the expensive toy just the right way to have the young boy squirm in his lap.

"Such a pretty boy." Ashton praises as he is leaving kisses all over the pale neck whilst his fingers are softly pressing on the plug stuck inside the teen's arse. He lets the blond on top of him ride the toy for a couple of minutes before moving his hand away until both of his palms are gripping for the armrests whilst his tongue is still tracing the love bite his husband put there in the morning.

"Cmon baby boy. Bend over the desk for me again. Want to see that pretty toy of yours." Ashton gently pats Luke's thighs in encouragement, waiting for the younger boy to collect himself. The older man carefully rolls the chair away front the table just enough so that when Luke finally stands up he has enough space to bend over the desk.

"Such a pretty sight." Ashton marvels as his palms find the soft globes again. He is taking his time with feeling the soft flesh in his palms, enjoying the texture of the skin and feeling of the flesh underneath his fingertips. He takes a real pleasure of pushing the pale cheeks together before pulling them apart to reveal the heart shaped base of the plug.

"I love it when you go to lectures full on our spunk and with a toy up your arse." Ashton whispers before pressing a kiss on Luke's left butt cheek. He loves kissing Luke's arse. It's so smooth and soft and pale, begging to be spanked and bitten until it's all pretty and marred with different shades of red.

Luke mewls at the feeling of tongue licking a stripe across the whole globe before it reaches the end and moves to the other side. He goes to pull the zipper at the side of the skirt down but Ashton swats his hand away before he can more than touch it.

"Leave it. It's so fucking short it doesn't cover anything anyway." Ashton says as he pulls for the elastic a of the garter belt keeping the stockings up the long legs. He leans back in his chair, stretching the strings tight as he watches Luke lie flat on the desk, lifting his arse higher so that Ashton has a perfect view in between the crack of the teen's butt. Ashton lets the straps go and watches as Luke winces at the sharp pain they cause against the sensitive skin. He then grabs for the pale globes again and spreads them wide apart. The image of Michael fucking Luke on their bathroom sink in the morning still fresh on his mind.

Ashton still remembers vividly how the bright haired man pushed the blond boy against the sink, turning him around and lifting his left leg on the marble counter before sinking inside the warm hole that was full of Ashton's spunk which was running down the pale thighs.

Ashton still remembers how soft and warm was Luke in the morning before he was awaken by Ashton's fingers sneaking inside his inviting body. He remembers the blond sleeping soundly curled in the middle of their big bed, his head resting on Michael's chest and Ashton draped over his broad shoulders. Ashton remembers waking up with a stiffie between his legs and convenient crack to rut against. It didn't take long for Luke to be made ready for a morning fuck. He was still wet and just a little bit open from late night fucking. Ever since they started their arranged it seemed like the teen was always wet and ready for a dick. Ashton loved pushing his fingers inside the tight passage, stretching it again, before fucking inside the still sleeping boy. He was almost done when Luke woke up. All confused by the cock inside his arse and his own morning wood rubbing against the pale tummy whilst Michael who was gently stroking his hair.

It didn't take long for Ashton to bust inside the pretty asshole clenching tightly around his dick. Once he creamed inside he pulled out, leaving a soft kiss on the nape of now extremely worked up teen, before making his way to the bathroom. He barely made it into the shower before he could see Michael pulling obviously hard Luke inside the bathroom. Ashton washed his hair and observed thought the glass door of the shower how his husband placed a strong grip on the tight lifted up on the counter as he was praising the whining boy.

"Such a pretty boy. So wet inside for me Princess." Michael spoke into the blond's ear before grabbing for his hard dick and pushing it inside the messy hole.

By the time Ashton was done with his morning shower, the teen was full on another load and Ashton watched in fascination as his arse was just clenching snugly around the cold steel.

"Cmon Princess, let's take a shower." Michael whispered lovingly into the crook of Luke's neck as he guided the younger boy down from the counter and towards the shower Ashton just abandoned. Before they could disappear inside however, Ashton pulled Michael towards him until their lips met into a soft kiss.

"I love you darling." Ashton whispered once finally pulling away from the cherry reds of his beautiful husband.

"I love you to." Michael replied softly before smiling his pretty smile. "See you at the office." The bright haired man said before turning around and pushing Luke under the warm shower spray. "Let's get you presentable for your morning lecture Princess." Was the last thing Ashton heard before he turned towards the sink in search of his toothbrush.

 

Ashton was brought back from his memory by the sound of the door closing and the lock turning. He lifted his gaze from the pretty gem just to be met with beautiful green eyes of his husband staring at him over Luke's bent body.

"I see you started without me." Michael smirked as he made his way towards the table, unzipping his trousers in the process and pulling his half hard dick through the slit.

"I was thinking about your beautiful thick cock through the whole meeting. Your dad kept sending me those weird looks like he knew exactly what I was up to." Michael says, now standing on the other side of the table. He is looking at Ashton with fond stare as his right hand finds a tuff of blonde locks and guides the teen towards his dick which is in dire need of attention. A soft whine of Luke getting the first taste can be heard through the room as Ashton stands up from the chair, pressing his still fully clothed crotch against the pale arse, as he bends over Luke to kiss his husband in greeting.

"I love you to the moon." Michael states as he finally pulls away from his husband's lips. His left hand is softly stroking Ashton's cheek as his right is now guiding Luke's head in a rhythm that suits him best. "Cmon Princess, open wide." Michael says as he redirects his attention from his husband to the teen mounting at his cock. "That's right. Just like this Lukey." Michael praises as he moves his left hand from Ashton's cheek to feed his dick into the teen's mouth.

Ashton leans against the table and Luke's back as he watches the blond open up for his husband's dick. He strokes the spine through the white shirt in encouragement, watching in fascination how the young boy underneath him drools around the cock whilst trying not to choke on it.

"What a good boy." Ashton praises once Luke's mouth is stretched wide and his nose is buried into the fabric of Michael's pants. "Daddy's going to play with your arse now." Ashton addresses the teen as his left palm travels down between the soft cheeks where the plug is buried inside the boy. "I'm gonna pull your princess plug out but I don't want you fussing around baby boy. I know how whiny you get when you are all horny and drippy from your hole. Be a good boy for Daddy and choke on Mikey's dick as I make sure your boy hole is open enough for my cock."

Ashton gives a pale cheek an approving slap as he sees Luke bob his head up and down Michael's dick, drooling around the thick cock in his mouth and choking prettily on it. Michael grips blonde hair tight, keeping Luke's nose buried against the clothes before letting go so that the teen can breathe. Michael gives him a couple of seconds before he is pulling him back on the cock waiting for the warm mouth.

Ashton carefully tugs the expensive toy out of the hairless arse, dropping it in on the towel in the top drawer, before picking the lube from the same drawer and coating three of his fingers generously before moving them to the sensitive opening. Older man rubs the pads of two of his fingers against the wet entrance before slowly pushing them inside. He watches as his fingers disappear inside the tight heat, pushing some of his and Michael's old spunk out in the process. His still trapped dick gives and interested kick at the feel of sticky passage clenching tight around the two digits.

Ashton is just thinking about how he will definitely have to clean the teen throughly tonight as his desk phone rings. He hears a grunt of disapproval from Michael and feels Luke clench tight around his fingers as he rubs his dick against the wooden desk hard. Little exhibitionist. Ashton ignores the call as he pulls the fingers out of the obviously needy bottom and reaches for the lube again. He lets the phone ring out as he coats his dick he finally freed out of his pants in slick substance. His trousers and boxers are pushed down to his knees and the phone is ringing again as he finally pushes inside the blond.

He goes slowly in order to not overwhelm and choke Luke around Michael's dick in a bad way. However, the three of them have been fucking for almost a year now so Luke is well used to having his holes stuffed at the same time. He knows just how to swallow around the dick in his mouth and relax around the one in his asshole as he gets spit roasted by the husbands.

The phone stops ringing once Ashton is fully inside Luke, one of his hands pushing Luke's right leg up the table to allow Ashton to fuck into him deeper as his other hand finds Michael's in the blond locks.

"What a perfect boy." Ashton praises before fucking his dick fully into the teen underneath him until his hips are flush against Luke's asscheeks. The hazel eyed man waits patiently for Michael to feed his whole dick down the blond's throat again before leaning over Luke's back and kissing his husband passionately on the spit slick lips. They only pull apart once Luke squeezes Michael's hip, indicating that he needs some air. Michael helps him slowly pull off his dick and Ashton watches in fascination how the saliva dribbles down Michael's cock and Luke's chin when the teen works his lips around his husband's cock.

"You are so fucking perfect." Ashton grunts as he ruts fast inside the wet passage. His dick hard and balls full with juices ready to shoot inside the tight hole.

Ashton has just found the perfect rhythm when the phone starts ringing again. He fucks hard into Luke in frustration, causing the blond to swallow Michael's dick down his throat faster than he expected, before turning his head towards the caller ID.

"Fuck." He curses as he sees the number displayed on the small screen.

"It's bank. I gotta answer that." The oldest says as he rabbits into Luke two more times before stilling and looking at Michael. "Keep him quiet." He orders to his husband before reaching for the phone.

"Hello, Ashton Clifford-Irwin speaking." He answers the phone, his free hand gripping hard for Luke's hip, keeping the teen from moving around the dick buried inside his arse.

"Which company you say? Emirates?" Ashton says, softly squeezing Luke's hip in attempt to pacify the pretty boy underneath him desperate for some movement.

"That sounds about right yes." The oldest man continues with the conversation as his hips begin to move just slightly. The tight and wet hole in which his dick is buried just too tempting to keep still. "Thank you for checking with me. Goodbye." Ashton says before finally ending the conversation and putting the phone back down.

When he looks back at his husband he is met wit a beautiful sight of Michael keeping their barely legal lover full of his dick down the teen's throat as he is staring fondly into the big blue doe eyes full with unshed tears. Ashton fucks sharply into the blond, watching him choke on Michael's dick before the bright haired man starts slowly pulling him off his dick.

"How are you so perfect?" Michael wonders as he is now jerking his cock in his right hand whilst the pads of the fingers of his left hand are playing with shiny lips swollen from cock sucking. "Such a pretty boy." Michael praises further as he speeds the movement of his right hand whilst he looks fondly at Luke sucking his left thumb finger inside his mouth.

Ashton keeps on rutting inside the thighs arse as he watches Michael gently coax Luke's mouth open before pointing his dick towards Luke's cheek and painting his whole face white with his release. Luke whimpers prettily as he flutters his lashes shut to prevent any of Michael's load from getting in his eyes. He closes his pretty pink lips around the thumb inside his mouth and clenches tight around Ashton's dick inside his arse as some of the warm seed hits his eyelids.

Ashton watches in fascination as his husband's spunk drips down the pretty young face, eyes closed shut, lashes drenched with spunk and lips shiny with saliva, sucking on the thumb. His right hand pushes against the thigh resting against the wooden table to get him more space for his rough thrusts, to allow for deeper penetration. He doesn't even notice when Michael has left his spot at the front of the desk until he feels a calming hand trace down his clothed spine.

"Cmon babe. Bust inside the pretty twink of ours." Michael encourages his husband, his hand not leaving Ashton's back until the older man unloads inside the whimpering teen.

"Cmon baby boy, sit back on the chair." Ashton guides still hard teen once he pulls out of him. He helps the horny blond to sit on the edge of office chair, Michael blocking it from moving by standing behind it as Ashton puts Luke's legs over the arm rests, leaving the youngest boy spread open and exposed. His arse is on the edge of the chair and Ashton watches in fascination as his and Michael's spunk starts slowly dripping out of it.

"That's right baby boy. Such a pretty creampie you have there." Ashton speaks softly as he is searching for a plug in the drawer again.

"Daddy." Luke whimpers prettily as his right hand reaches down between his wet cheeks to rub against his loose asshole.

"Yeah baby boy. Tell Daddy what you want." Ashton encourages the blond. The older man is now kneeling in front of the spread legs of the teen and is teasingly rubbing the plug against the pale thigh.

Before Luke can reply, Michael carefully makes his way in front of the spread legs, pushing Ashton aside who stands up and replaces Michael behind the chair.

"You were so good Princess." Michael says before he pushes the obscenely short skirt away and ducks down to lick a stripe up Luke's leaking dick. He softly sucks Luke's cockhead in his mouth, his fingertips sneaking a down to where Luke is all drippy and open, before spreading his hole wide and ducking his head lower to flatten his tongue and lick over the abused asshole.

Luke whines as the feeling of wet tongue against his most private part as Michael proceeds to suck on his hairless balls, sucking on them before licking up the pretty pink dick again.

Luke is so needy and out of it he doesn't even notice when Ashton passes Michael the toy. He only whines and tries to push his arse even further up as he feels all to familiar feeling of wet steel pushing inside his arse. He spreads his legs as wide as they will go, gripping tightly for the armrests as he lets Michael push the toy against his prostate whilst licking and sucking on his dick teasingly.

Luke finally comes with two of Ashton's fingers pushed past his swollen lips, the tip of the plug pressed against his prostate, and his cock down Michael's throat. He is so spent he can barely move and he grunts happily as he is being carried bridal style by Ashton from the dirty office chair to the comfortable sofa in the corner of the office. He lets the older men undress him from the dirty clothes and wrap him in soft blanket before he feels himself being dragged between spread legs and rest his back against Ashton's toned chest whilst Michael is taking care of the mess they made.

"What did the bank want?" Michael asks when he is done with the mess and is joining Ashton and Luke on the couch.

"They just wanted to confirm a transaction." Ashton replies as he gently treads his fingers through the soft locks of half asleep teenager in his arms.

"Which transaction?" Michael enquires as he softly rubs the blanked covered tight.

"Emirates." Ashton offers in reply, sending a meaningful look into Michael's direction.

Michael blinks at Ashton before realisation settles in.

"Calum is coming home." The bright haired man grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was this ok? Too much? We are all going to hell so might as well enjoy the ride...


	4. I Had A Feeling That I Belonged (And Your Arm Felt Nice Wrapped 'Round My Shoulder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk this is a mess. I'm sorry.

Luke knows he is living on borrowed time. He knows it as much as he knows that Michael and Ashton love each other. He knows it as much as he knows the married couple misses Calum.

Luke knows that because he is not stupid. He sees the way Michael rests his pale hand against Luke's equally pale chest. He knows what it means when Ashton absentmindedly strokes his left hand, tracing his biceps where the black ink is missing. He hears it when Michael moans another name when he is fucking Luke bent over the furniture, pushing his head against the surface as he is pounding inside Luke's arse.

Calum.

Luke knows he is not the first. He knows there were others before. He is not stupid. He knows that he is temporary, only there until the one who was there before him returns. It doesn't mean knowing it makes it hurt any less.

He never personally knew Calum. But he knows how he looks like. He has seen him around the campus. He is the boy who drove expensive sports cars and wore pricey clothes bought with the card that is currently safely tucked inside Luke's cheap wallet.

Luke knowns he is no match to Calum with his sporty physique, beautiful caramel coloured skin, thick black hair and big round puppy eyes. Calum who knows he looks good and shows it off proudly in the way he dresses and walks around.

In comparison to him Luke is but a boring little mouse. With his lanky body structure and pale skin. He doesn't know how to wear expensive clothes and he doesn't even have a drivers license. He never had a lot of money so even now that he has all the funds available to him he doesn't know what to do with it. The black card only used to pay for stuff like uni books and new backpack. Luke is boring broke uni student and he doesn't know how to be anything but that. All he has going for himself is his pretty innocent face the older men find alluring. So he might as well use it to his advantage.

He knows he has no chances against Calum. He has expiry date which he knows is coming closer and closer and he can't do anything about it. So he will lie on his back, bend over the kitchen table or hook his legs against Ashton's waist when he is fucking him against the wall, close his eyes and pretend it's him that they want. He will spread his legs and pretend it's his body they want. He will pretend he is not just a substitute for another body, for another boy who is currently on the other side of the world and coming home.

Luke is willing to take whatever is given to him. It's not Michael's and Ashton's fault he is stupid and went and developed feelings for them.

It's Friday night and Luke was pushed on the big plush bed as soon as the husbands came back from work. The revision notes and pens forgotten on the living room floor where Luke was trying to study for his next exam.

"Stress relief" Michael said as he was undressing him, then pushed him on his back and climbed between blond's spread legs, bending them towards Luke's body and demanding from the teen to keep them there.

"Here you go baby boy." Ashton said as Luke threw his head back for the older man to push his cock down his throat.

"What a good Daddy's boy." Ashton prised as Luke moaned around the dick in his throat at the feeling of Michael's hands spreading his cheeks before licking over Luke's asshole.

"He absolutely loves to have his arse licked. Don't you, baby boy?" Ashton accompanies his words with careful thrust of his hips, tracing a gentle palm down Luke's cheek as the boy underneath him gags at the unexpected movement.

"Fuck, he tastes so good." Michael moans once he pulls back, his sight not moving from the pretty little hole clenching around nothing, wet with saliva and in a need of more. The bright haired guy traces the soft pink opening gently, smearing the saliva around before going back to grabbing both soft cheeks and squeezing them together before pulling them wide apart.

"So pretty." Michael praises before spitting on the exposed entrance.

"Fuck!" Comes the loud moan from the other end of the bed where Ashton has hard time holding himself back and not just fuck Luke's throat with everything he has.

"He loves having his hole spat on. It's like he is a girl. Eager to have his pussy eaten. All wet and the juices running down his thighs as his hole opens eagerly for a thick dick to fuck it mercilessly. Don't you, Princess?" Michael speaks against the pale thigh trembling under the older men's treatment.

"I'm not pulling my dick out of his throat just to have him stroke your ego." Ashton says as he keeps on stroking Luke's cheek gently whilst continuing to slowly fuck his throat.

"Cmon little dove." Michael teases Luke by kissing up his soft sensitive thighs. "Give me a sign you love having your arse played with. Love having it all wet and dripping." The bright haired man continues to kiss back down the pale thigh, making his way back towards the spread arse before redirecting his attention to teen's full balls. He proceeds to suck on them when he feels Luke's legs closing around his head. Michael smiles as he presses one last loving kiss on the hairless balls before pushing Luke's legs back to his torso.

"Keep those there Princess." Michael warns before diving back in, tracing the opening with his tongue, teasing it and coaxing it open. He flattens his tongue and gives it a lick over before pushing it inside. The green eyed man smiles to himself as he feels the teen clench and push back against his tongue.

"Fuck, keep on doing what you are doing. He's taking me perfectly." Ashton commands to his husband as he moves his hand further down to grab for the soft tuffs of blonde hair.

Michael lets the younger boy enjoy his tongue for a couple of more minutes before he is pulling back and lightly slapping the pretty hole, causing the younger boy to choke on the dick in his throat again.

"Let's get you proper wet Princess." Michael says before reaching towards the drawer of the bedside table for the lube.

Ashton only pulls out once Michael is two fingers deep and intentionally hitting that small bundle of nerves that always has the teen moan so prettily.

"What a good boy. Taking Daddy's dick so well down your throat and opening for Mikey's fingers so easily." Ashton praises as the teen is moaning loudly and clenching hard around the fingers in his arse.

"We gonna get him on all fours?" Ashton enquires once Michael pushes his third finger inside the tight passage.

"Yeah. I love fucking him doggy style." Michael says before removing his fingers and reaching towards the drawer again to retrieve the box with tiara.

"What do you want to do Princess?" Michael enquires as he is gently placing the tiara on his head.

"I wanna suck Daddy's dick, please." The teen begs prettily, his eyes pleading with Ashton's.

"Yeah, baby boy? Wanna choke on Daddy's dick when Mikey fucks you like an animal?" Ashton teases as he drags his hard dick against the pale cheek, leaving a wet trail of saliva and precome behind.

"Ah ah!" Is all the reply that Ashton gets as Michael is slowly fucking his dick inside the blond.

"Here, baby boy. Open wide for Daddy." Ashton says before guiding his dick back to Luke's wide open mouth.

Luke knows he is running on borrowed time. He knows he is nothing but a warm body for the older two men to take pleasure in. But he will take what he can get. He will spread his legs and open his mouth wide. Enjoy the feeling of the dick touching that special little spot inside him whilst there is another one forcing his way down his throat. He will let them use his body and pretend he is their first choice.

However, what he doesn't expect is for Michael to pull out in the middle of fucking him into the mattress. Luke moans confusedly as he feels his hole clench at the sudden empty feeling. He is even more confused when he can feel Michael climbing off the bed whilst yelling a surprised "Baby!" He lets Ashton pull him off his dick before the older man is turning him around and pulling in his lap. Strong arms locking around Luke's abdomen.

"It's ok baby boy, Daddy is here." The older man whispers before placing soft kiss on top of Luke's head. Luke looks up Ashton's face confusedly and sees him look across the room and towards the door. Luke follows his line of sight and an iron fist clenches around his heart when he sees what all the fuss is about.

Calum.

"Calum, baby, you are back!" Michael is yelling excitedly before crashing his lips against the full plump ones.

A warm laugh fills the room and Luke can feel dread filling his insides. Calum is back. They don't need him anymore. Michael forgot all about him as soon as he got a glimpse of the Maori boy. At least Ashton seems to have the decency to not abandon him at the first sight of the other boy.

"It's ok baby boy. It's ok. Mikey can be such an asshole sometimes." Ashton whispers in Luke's ear, one of his hands softly rubbing Luke's belly.

It's only then Luke realises he is crying. The teardrops are slowly making their way down Luke's pale cheeks and he can hear Ashton whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But it doesn't matter what Ashton is saying as Luke's heart is breaking at the sight of Michael undressing the brown boy.

Luke watches as Michael is pushing Calum's trousers down his thighs and has to avert his eyes when the bright haired man starts kissing the beautiful thighs. It's just so happens that first instinct for Luke is to look up and see big round chocolate eyes staring back at him.

Luke doesn't break the stare. He can still feel tears running down his face as Calum now completely naked sidesteps Michael and makes his way towards the bed. Luke only shyly averts his gaze to the side once Calum's knees hit the bed and the mattress shifts under the additional weight. He can feel Ashton loosening his grip as unfamiliar pair of arms touches his calves and pries them apparat.

Luke only shyly looks down his legs once he can feel a strong hand bending his right knee and lifting the leg up. Luke watches curiously as plump lips touch the lower end of his thigh, soft tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh before the brown boy gently bites on the skin there.

The tears have now stopped falling down the blond's cheeks and Luke spreads his legs a little bit wider to give Calum more access. The brown boy hummus in approval before his other hand grabs for Luke's left knee, bending the left leg as well.

Luke watches as Calum pecks soft skin on Luke's thigh one more time before lifting himself up and crawling further up the bed until he is completely crowding Luke in, their noses touching, and he can feel another half hard dick pressed alongside his.

"Hi Luke. I don't believe we met before. I'm Calum." The brown boy says before pressing their lips together, making Luke's eyes go wide with surprise. However, the blond is quick to kiss Calum back, letting the older boy gently coax his lips open with his tongue.

Luke might be distracted by the kiss but he feels unfamiliar hands roam down his torso until one of Calum's hands disappears from his body and Luke can hear the tell tale sound of lube opening. It doesn't take long for Calum's hand to be back on his body. Only this time two slick fingers are gently rubbing up Luke's crack until the brown boy finally pushes two of his fingers inside the blond.

"Fuck Mikey, you fucked him so good." Calum says once he manages to separate his lips from Luke's, his two fingers still curiously moving inside the blond and making him moan when he hits that magical spot.

"Course I did." Michael replies, his voice now much closer than previously.

Calum observes Luke's blissed out face as he gently traces the remaining tears on blond's cheek with his other hand, letting the younger boy nuzzle into his hand.

"You made him cry Mikey." Calum says accusingly, his eyes not moving from the now almost tear free face.

"He's such a fussy boy." Michael accompanies his reply with a kiss on Calum's back before pulling away and grabbing for the full arse in front of him.

"Now, now Michael." Calum scolds before pushing his tears wet pointer and middle finger against the pink lips that eagerly part against the intrusion. "Lukey boy here is just really affectionate boy. He needs loads of love, don't you baby?" The brown boy places a gentle kiss on blond's nose before pulling the fingers out of Luke's mouth.

"Fuck Calum, baby, you came prepared." Calum smirks at Michael's words, his big brown eyes meeting wide open blue ones.

"He found the plug." Calum whispers to Luke who only blinks his big doe eyes in reply. There is a big hand splayed on his tummy and hard dick pressing into his back. Luke ca feel Ashton's breath pick up at Calum's words.

"Show Daddy what you are hiding back there Cali." Comes authoritative voice from behind Luke that causes the brown boy to pull his fingers out of Luke who whined in protest. The blond watches as Calum pulls away from him before moving away from between their spread legs and off the bed, pushing unhappy Michael to the side in the process.

Luke whimpers as Calum turns his back to the bed before bending down and pulling his asscheeks apart to show the same plug Luke owns. The only difference is that Calum's is of clear colour whilst Luke's is blue. The blond can feel how this affects Ashton as the older man moves his hand from Luke's belly down to where the younger teen is all open and inviting, rubbing two fingers over the opening.

"Cmon baby boy. It's time for you to ride Daddy's dick." Ashton accompanies his words with a soft bite to Luke's earlobe.

"That's it baby, turn around. Daddy wants to see that angelic face of yours as you are bouncing up and down like a good boy you are." Ashton leaves one last kiss on Luke's shoulder before removing his hands from the teen completely so that he can turn around.

"That's right baby boy. Want Daddy to help you?" Ashton whispers as he is holding his dick up for Luke to sit on. "Look at you baby, so good. All the way in." The older praises once the teen's cheeks are resting flush against the older man's full balls.

Ashton lets Luke rest on his chest for a while, the blond's arms wrapped around his neck as he is getting used to the intrusion. The older would test the waters a couple of times by gently fucking up into the wet passage but stop once the blond on top of him whined in distress, hiding his head in the crook of Ashton's neck.

There is something wrong. Luke was well prepared before Michael started fucking him and then Calum was playing with the blond before he was seated on Ashton's dick. There's no way the teen is not ready for his dick.

"Baby boy, tell Daddy what's wrong." Ashton whispers quietly, reassuring hand stroking the pale back. A quick glance over Luke's shoulder reveals Calum bent over the bed and Michael behind him playing with the toy. The brown boys face is reflecting the pleasure he is feeling and Ashton has to admit he missed that sign. However, he gets brought back to the boy in his lap when he fells Luke unexpectedly lift and then push back down on his dick.

Ashton gives one of the the pale globes a firm smack, quickly grabbing for the narrow hips to keep the boy on top of him still.

"I asked you something Luke. And don't lie to Daddy or he will spank you. And we both know you don't like that." Ashton scolds the boy on top of him.

"I didn't hear that." Ashton says as he felt Luke mumble something in his neck.

"I asked" Luke says once he finally pulls away from Ashton's neck "is this the last time?" Big blue eyes again wet with unshed tears are now staring at Ashton and the older man is left speechless for a moment before he realises what this is all about.

"Oh baby boy, of course not!" Ashton brings his left palm to softly stroke Luke's cheek with.

"Yeah?" The blond sniffles.

"We most definitely won't kick you out now that Calum is back." Ashton reassures the blond. "However, we will understand if you want to leave." The older continues. "We love you as much as we Love Calum and I'm sure you and Calum would learn to love Each other if you gave each other a chance."

"Hi, Princess, want to see them fuck us from behind?" A soft voice whispers in Luke's ear before leaning over his shoulder and kissing Ashton on the lips. "Hi Ashy. Want you to fuck me and make me watch it." Calum whispers sinfully before pulling back teasingly and scooting down the bed.

"Cmon Princess, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but we can talk about this later. I want you to watch me fuck you like I promised earlier." Michael's careful hands help Luke off Ashton's dick before repositioning him on the bed so that Luke is back on his hands and knees, looking at the mirror in front of him. He watched as Calum takes the same position next to him and smiles his way in the mirror.

"Here we go Princess. You've been passed around today so much you must be all sloppy." Michael teases as he is dragging the cockhead of his dick up and down Luke's crack again.

"Together?" Can be heard from Ashton before the older men slowly fucked inside the teen's' plain bodies underneath.

"Princess, open your eyes." Michael demands with a sharp smack on Luke's left but cheek, making the teen underneath moan in pain pleasure.

"That's right Lukey, what a good boy." Ashton praises once Luke caught his gaze in the mirror. He watches as the oldest man is pushing the head of black hair into the duvet as his hips are working a fast rhythm against the beautiful arse.

"Fuck Luke." Is the only warning the blond gets before he is being pulled back towards the headboard and manhandled back on Michael's dick, his back to bright haired man's chest. He can feel the older man being close to orgasm as he is rutting his hips up frantically.

"Cmon Princess, rotate those hips of yours so I can bust inside." The older encouraged the teen in his lap whilst gently squeezing his hips.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Michael courses before he is bitting hard on Luke's shoulder and emptying his load inside the blond who is still a whimpering mess on the older man's dick.

A distant "Fuck Daddy I'm coming" can be heard from the other side of the bed before an oversensitive whimpering is filling the room.

Before Luke knows what is happening, he is being pulled off Michael's softening dick, his back hitting the mattress and his legs being pushed towards his chest.

"Here we go baby boy, Daddy's here to take care of you." Ashton whispers against Luke's lips before pushing in without any further warning.

"Fuck baby, love fucking you when there's already one load fucked inside you. You are all pliant and open." Ashton praises before joining their lips together one more time and pushing his tongue inside the warm mouth.

Luke can only whine at the actions of the older man who is now fucking him fast and hard. Making sure to drag against his prostate which makes Luke moan in pleasure.

"Daddy wants you to come baby boy. Cmon baby boy, come on Daddy's dick." The older man encourages before loosening grip on one of Luke's legs to grab for his dick.

"Here we go pretty boy." Ashton whispers as he tugs hard on Luke's dick which is twitching hard in his hand and creaming Ashton's fist in no time.

"That's right baby boy. That's right. Daddy is right behind you darling." The older man pacifies the fucked out blond before stilling his hips and spilling inside the blond.

Luke is still out of it when he hears "Fuck, let me see" and then feels Ashton being rolled down from him as Calum is spreading his legs wide.

"He's so fucked out." The brown boy marvels as he traces his pointer finger down Luke's chest, collecting some of the spunk on his belly and then unceremoniously pushing Luke's legs back up towards his chest.

Luke is way too fucked out to protest when Calum's hands are replaced by Michael firmly keeping his legs bent as Calum moves further down to spreading Luke's cheeks and prodding at the sensitive hole.

"Shh, it's ok babe." Calum pacifies Luke as the younger whines at the other boy's finger being pushed inside his swollen passage.

"I'm gonna kiss it better." Calum smirks at the blond before ducking down an licking over the messy entrance still open and leaking the mixture of Michael and Ashton down the blond teen's crack.

Like whines at first, trying to get Calum to move away but he is too weak and Michael's grip is too strong for him to do anything.

"Ah look at that. Pretty boy is too sensitive to play." Calum teases as he pulls back and climbs up between now freed Luke's legs. The black haired boy presses soft kiss to pink lips before pushing some of the come inside the blond's mouth.

"If we're going to play together you need to learn how to share." The black haired teen whispers before pushing two of his fingers back inside the sensitive asshole.

"Now, you have two loads fucked inside you and I have none. So be a good boy and let me have a taste ok?" The brown teen waits for a little head nod from the blond before pressing one last kiss to the pretty lips before ordering Luke to sit on his face.

"Fuck babe, how did we get so lucky?" Ashton kisses his husband's shoulder as he watches Calum holding Luke tight against his mouth and not letting him pull too far away.

"I don't know babe but we are not letting them run away any time soon." Michael replies, kissing Ashton's knuckles before redirecting his attention to where Calum just sneaked a finger inside the blond and made him splash a pathetic amount of come on beautifully toned abs of the brown boy.

"They are our baby boys and we are not letting them go this time." Ashton reaffirms to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we liking this?
> 
>  
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
